


It's What Friends Do

by CrystalOak



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Coercion, Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, No Fluff, Overstimulation, Peer Pressure, S2E6, Season 2 Episode 6A, Sexual Coercion, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalOak/pseuds/CrystalOak
Summary: Hater will do anything to seem as cool as his fellow villains.Based on Season 2, Episode 6A, where Emperor Awesome and Hater become "friends."
Relationships: Lord Hater/Emperor Awesome
Kudos: 7





	It's What Friends Do

The flashing lights seemed to be in tune with his throbbing head, his stomach churning with bitter beverages and his eyes straining to focus on the bright scenery surrounding him. 

For a guy who was known for his irresponsibility, even a bender like this was beginning to set him over the edge. The bass of the music shook the limo with each beat, sending vibrations through Hater’s bones. After hours upon hours of this treatment, his joints ached from the very core. 

Overstimulation didn’t even begin to describe it. The host of the rager sat across from him in the limo, knocking back another drink as girls surrounded him, giggling vapidly. The sight of the martini in his hand nearly brought bile up from the back of his throat, and he gagged accordingly, stifling a discomforted expression. 

It was at this moment he realized he could drop the act, if only for a moment. He sighed audibly, the sound lost in the sea of beats and laughter from his fellow guests. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for a reprise from the neon lights that had been assaulting his vision for hours.

He felt his stomach give once again, and he tried to stop himself from doubling over in pain. He refused to let himself vomit, especially not in front of Emperor Awesome. He wasn’t one of those dorks they had been chasing after all night long. 

His focus on the tightness in his stomach was interrupted by a sudden hand being clasped over his shoulder. His eyes shot open in fear, and of course the one guy he hadn’t wanted to see right then sat only inches away from him. 

“C’mon Hatey, don’t tell me you’re already flaking out on me!” he exclaimed accusingly, shaking him a bit. 

“What? Of course not, you know me!” he laughed weakly, scooting away from Awesome, only to be pulled back over towards him. Resistance was useless. As much as he hated to admit it, Awesome could snap him like a twig if he wanted. 

“Yeah, we sure have _bonded_ over the last few days, haven’t we Hatey?” he lowered his eyelids, and placed his free hand on Hater’s thigh. 

“Yeah, I guess so…” his eyes lowered to the hand laying across his upper thigh. He had never thought Awesome would be the touchy-feely type. 

“Hater, we’re friends, aren’t we?” 

“What?” he looked up in surprise, a smile spreading quickly across his features, “We’re friends?” 

“Of course, dude. Y’know, I thought you were just another one of those wannabe villains, another stepping stone for my takeover…” Hater frowned at this, slightly hurt at this image of him. “But,” Awesome started again, “you’ve really proven yourself over the past few days. You’re a cool guy, Hatey.” He grinned, patting him on the back roughly. 

Just as Hater began to smile once again, he saw Awesome reaching over into one of the limo’s many compartments, and withdrawing a long, thin bottle. Hater’s expression dropped instantly, he had no doubts that it contained more hard liquor. 

Awesome poured two drinks with his one hand. He clearly had done this many, many times before. He handed one over to Hater, which he accepted with a small wince. He glanced up again to Awesome, and was met with an expectant stare. He smiled weakly before downing the drink in one gulp, shivering at the bitter taste. No matter how many times he drank, he could never get used to that flavor. 

Awesome responded to this with a toothy grin, and quickly followed suit. 

“So, Hatey, since we’re friends and all…” he placed his empty glass back down, his expression unreadable, “How about you help me out with something?” 

“Oh, alright! What, you need help trashing some nerds? TP-ing another galactic empire? Or-” 

“I like your energy dude, but no, this is a bit more… _personal_.” Awesome punctuated this sentence with a slow rub up and down Hater’s thigh.

He trembled at the sensation, mouth drying up. “O-Oh, yeah?” 

“Well, buddy, we’ve had all these girls over and I’m sure you know what that does to a guy, right?” 

He took Hater’s silence as a signal to continue. “But as you can see, they’ve all left. Buncha prudes, every last one of them.” 

He hadn’t even noticed it, but they were indeed the only two people left in the limo. When had everyone left? More importantly, how had he not noticed? 

“Uh huh, but… What does this have to do with me?” 

“C’mon, you still don’t get it?” Awesome sighed loudly, throwing his hand in the air. In a single movement, he grabbed Hater’s hand and placed it against his crotch. Again, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed the bulge. It seemed Awesome wore those tight pants for that specific reason. 

“Wh-What are you doing?!” he tried to pull his hand back, but Awesome held it firmly in place.  
“Hater, this is what friends do for each other. But I guess you wouldn’t know that, would you?” 

He had never once heard of friends doing… _this_. But then again, Awesome had a point. What did he know about having friends? 

“O-oh! You mean _that_ , of course I know about _that_!” he played along, laughing awkwardly. He tried to push the warm, stiff sensation in his palm out of his mind as he tried his best to play it cool. 

“I knew you’d come around, _buddy_.” Awesome began to move Hater’s hand, pushing against his palm harder than he had before. Hater began to feel a warm dampness through his gloves, and nearly gagged at the sensation. 

After a few moments, he let go of his hand, and Hater sighed in relief. Much to his horror, rather than ending it and continuing on with their night, Awesome began to pull his pants down, along with his undergarments. Hater froze at the sight of Awesome’s member popping out, standing tall and dripping with precum. 

“Well, it’s not gonna jerk itself off. Get to it.” 

“Uh, I don’t know… Are you sure this is what friends do?” 

Awesome grimaced, rolling his eyes. “I should have known you would be like this.” he shook his head, sighing, “You really _are_ just another loser. This was a mistake.” Awesome began to stand again, putting his fingers around the rim of his pants. 

“No, no!” Hater exclaimed, practically pushing Awesome back down onto the seat, “I can do this!” 

Awesome smiled again, relaxing almost instantly. “That’s what I like to hear.” 

Hater gulped as he stared down the appendage across from him. He sat back down next to Awesome, their shoulders pressed together. He could feel cold sweat roll down the back of his neck. He hesitantly grabbed the member, shivering at its warmth. 

With Awesome’s eyes burning holes into his, he quickly began pumping. He wanted this to be over as soon as possible. 

“Ah, that’s the stuff….” Awesome laid back, laying his head over the back of the seat, melting into Hater’s touch. He continued pumping, closing his eyes in an attempt to forget the situation. 

This continued for what felt like hours, and Hater’s arm began to hurt as he increased his speed, eliciting a moan from Awesome. 

“Ah, Hatey…” he whimpered, looking at him with half lidded eyes, “get down on your knees.” 

He stopped and pulled his hand away, shaken. “W-what?” 

“I _said_ ,” Awesome grabbed him by his hood and shoved him down onto the floor in front of him, “ _get on your knees_.” His head was being held inches from Awesome’s cock. 

“Who said you could stop? Get moving!” 

Hater obeyed instinctively, grabbing the member once again and picking up where he had left off. 

“God, where did you get so good at this? Must’ve been all those lonely nights to yourself.” 

That particular remark stung, because it was exactly correct. 

“Poor Hatey, so lonely…” he whispered, staring down at him condescending, “Not anymore, my friend.” 

“So… We really _are_ friends, right?” 

“Of course. Now, open your mouth.” he panted, his eyes closed and head once again thrown back. 

“What?! Why would I-?” he stiffened once again, his movement freezing momentarily. 

“Just do it!” he yelled, shoving Hater’s head closer still to his cock, which now seemed to be approaching climax. 

With a trembling jaw, Hater did as he was told. His tongue hung out shamefully, and before he could process the situation, and hand shoved his mouth around the throbbing cock. Suddenly understanding the situation, he let out a cry of resistance. He began to gag, and with a cry from his “friend”, hot cum flooded his throat. 

Awesome kept his grip around the back of Hater’s head as he struggled to free himself. He coughed and sputtered around the dick, hot tears beginning to roll down his face. 

Eventually, Awesome pulled Hater’s head away, a string of saliva and cum connecting the two. He sighed, sinking into the cushions. Hater, on the other hand, sat on his hands and knees on the limo’s floor, hacking and choking on his friend’s seed. 

“Oh, Hatey…” Awesome sighed, pulling his friend up by the front of his cloak, “You really _are_ a cool guy.” 

Hater could only nod, staring at the floor as he stifled his coughs and covertly wiped tears and dribble from his face. 

Suffice to say, he was a mess, a sight Awesome could not get enough of. He savored the view before dropping him to the floor once again. 

“Welp, we’ve got places to be.” he said casually, standing up and adjusting his clothes. He walked to the front of the limo, setting their next destination. 

Hater, however, stayed put in the back of the limo. His stomach tightened further, and he soon found himself upchucking an ungodly mixture of booze, bile, and cum across the limo’s newly waxed floors. No further words were shared as they set out to their next activity, acting as if nothing had happened at all. 

In reality, the night was one Hater would _never_ forget, in the absolute worst way possible.


End file.
